Intoxicated
by King-Jess
Summary: A one shot about the ramblings of a drunken Kyoya.


**Hi guys! This is just a little one shot I wrote up when I was bored. It doesn't really have a plot and it's mostly just a bunch of nonsense, but if it gets you through a boring 5 minutes of your day then I've done my job. Enjoy. :)**

* * *

Madoka lay in bed starling at the ceiling. She wasn't exactly sure of the time, but she knew it was sometime in the early hours of the morning. To distract herself from the nagging worry that was tapping away in the back of her mind, she squinted at the roof, trying to make out figures and shapes in the shadows.

Previously, she and Gingka had been having another lazy night in. She remembered listening to that wacky red head she had grown to love while she worked on Tsubasa's Aquila as he rambled on about how cheated he felt when the woman at the burger joint forgot the ketchup on his burger earlier. She sat at the bench, and he lay on the same sofa he always planted himself on. In fact, he hung around on that sofa so much that Madoka had begun to accept his presence as part of the decor. It was a normal one-sided conversation on a seemingly normal night.

That was until Gingka received a phone call from none other than Kyoya.

Gingka answered the phone, forgetting his ketchup injustice momentarily, and he clicked the speaker option so that Madoka could also hear whatever Kyoya had to say. Surely, it must have been important if he had been prompted to actually use his phone for something other than ordering pizza or to call Madoka to check if Leone's repairs were finished. For, they both presumed that was all the guy kept a phone for anyway.

"Hello?" Gingka asked the phone. He sat up from his laid down position and held the phone out away from his body, his eyes fixed on Madoka.

Nothing but muffled sniggering came from the other line.

"Kyoya?"

"Who's that?"

Gingka rolled his eyes, "You called me, you should know."

"Tsubasa?"

"No, it's Gingka, Kyoya."

"This isn't Kyoya. I don't know who Kyoya is." There was definitely something off about his voice, too.

"I know it's you, are you alright? Why are you calling?"

"I just wanted to ask you something." The end of his sentence overflowed with a suppressed giggle hiding in his words.

"Go on."

"Is your refrigerator running?"

"Are you kidding me?"

"Just… just tell me! Is your refrigerator running?"

Sighing, Gingka humored Kyoya. He wanted to get this prank call over with so he could find out what could possibly be wrong with him. "Yes, my refrigerator is running?"

Kyoya's next comment was unclear. Gingka couldn't really make out what he said, as each word was mixed in with a cry of hysterical laughter. But it sounded something like_ 'Well, you better go catch it!'_

As well as Kyoya's giggling, Madoka could hear other people laughing along with him. She got up and almost ran to the phone.

"Kyoya, are there other people with you?"

"Whoa, Gingka. Your voice just broke. But isn't it supposed to get deeper instead of higher. Mine got deeper… did I puberty wrong?"

Madoka took the phone from Gingka. "No, Kyoya you pubertied fine… I mean, you went through puberty fine! This is Madoka, is there anyone there with you?"

"Yeah, there's a few. Here, talk to this guy." There was the ruffling noise of the cell phone being passed, and then another voice answered.

"Yo."

"Who's this?"

"This is Collin. Do you know this Yo-yo guy?"

"You mean Kyoya?" she asked.

"Is that his name? He's been telling everyone here to refer to him as Lord Yo-yo."

Gingka and Madoka exchanged a worried glace. Something was definitely wrong.

Collin continued. "Look, can one of you come get Lord Yo-yo. He wondered into my party earlier tonight. I guess the Beybattle we were having attracted him and he wanted to join in. Then someone here gave the guy a sack of box wine and… uh, I don't think it agrees with him. He's been entertaining, but I kind of got the feeling he needed to go home after he ripped his shirt off and started trying to fight my grandmother."

Madoka slapped herself in the face. Unfortunately, she forgot that she was holding the phone, and her nose was met with more than the soft flesh of her palm. She whined in pain and Gingka took over conversation.

"Okay, I'll come get him. Can you just text me through your address and I'll GPS my way there."

"Sure thing, I'll… Hey, no… Lord Yo-yo… No Lord Yo-yo that's not a hat! STO-"

Gingka hung up.

And so it was that Gingka was sent out into the night with a quest to bring back a drunken, prank-calling, grandmother fighting Kyoya. He had been gone for two hours before Madoka decided to go lie in bed to wait for their return.

It was about twenty minutes after she had climbed into bed when she heard a disturbance in the uncomfortable silence. From out the front of the B-Pit, she could hear the sound of shoes dragging along the pavement.

Then the noise stopped. Then came a faster scuttle. It went on like this for a while.

Scuttle.

Silence.

Scuttle scuttle.

Silence again.

Scuttle scuttle scuttle.

**SPLAT!**

"Don't fall over like that. It's not good for your face."

_'__Gingka!'_ she thought as she got out of bed._ 'Finally'._

"Ow, Gingka you idiot. You were supposed to be *hicc* holding me up…"

"I can't help it if you insist on walking bent on a 90 degree angle like that!"

She made her way down to the foyer as she could hear the two on the other side of the door.

"Just take me to Madoka at the B-Pit. I don't feel so good anymore…"

"Don't worry, Kyoya buddy. We're already here."

"That was *hicc* fast…"

Madoka smiled to herself, although she wasn't too sure about why. Perhaps, subconsciously, she liked the idea of Kyoya wanting her in this situation while he was feeling sick. Then, she opened the door.

There, on the doorstep, stood an almost frustrated looking Gingka. Kyoya hung off him like a handbag, with the way he was slung around Gingka with one arm over his shoulder and the other gripping his shirt. Kyoya was bent down and limp, he pressed his head into Gingka's stomach like his neck was too tired to hold it up for him. It seemed like every feature on Kyoya's face had dropped. His eyes were almost closed, and his lips were slightly parted. His face was blushed in a soft rosy shade.

He looked up and smiled at her. "Hi," he laughed and his eyes looked as if they hid some sort of inside joke that she had forgotten.

"Oh my gosh, is he alive?" asked Madoka, the sight of Kyoya shocking her as his head collapsed against Gingka again.

Kyoya made some unintelligible gurgling sound and Madoka took that as a 'yes'.

She went to go to Kyoya's other side in order to help Gingka with the grueling task of getting him to the sofa, but he suddenly got some sort of second wind and stood up straight, pushing his arms out to the sides dramatically.

"Wait!" he announced loudly before letting him volume drop to a mere hush. "I've got this…"

They stood back and watched as Kyoya demonstrated how much he actually did have this. Surprisingly, he managed to make it to the sofa without suffering crippling injuries in the process. He walked in a zig-zagging motion until he reached the back of the sofa and flipped himself over onto the cushioned side.

Gingka sat down next to him with a sigh and looked at him suspiciously while Madoka knelt in front.

With his head tipped back, he grinned at her. "Madoka…"

"Yes?"

Then his face hardened and he squinted. Holding one hand up over his eye, he commanded, "Stop moving around."

"I'm not moving around. You're just drunk and everything you see is spinning."

"Oh… But wait, I'm not drunk. Don't be ridiculous."

She shook her head and turned to Gingka. "I'm going to get him some water. Will you be alright looking after him?"

"I just had to go into a party full of equally drunk people to find him, and walk him home while he fell over every three steps. I think I can handle him."

She didn't answer as she got up and left the room.

Gingka decided to ask Kyoya how he was feeling.

"Terrible. Just *hicc* terrible. I wanna throw up but I don't wanna let the alcohol win."

Deciding not to honor that statement with a reply, Gingka remained silent and prayed for Madoka to hurry up and get that water. Though it wasn't long before he noticed Kyoya's forlorn and intense stare at the carpet. He looked like something was on his mind.

"What's wrong? You look kinda sad," Gingka queried.

He shook his head. "Nothing, nothing."

"Okay…"

Despite that, Kyoya eventually opened up. "Gingka, why are spiders always on their own?"

"I uh… I don't know."

"I kinda feel bad for them, don't you? They must feel all alone in this big wide world. Can you imagine how big the world looks to a spider? Poor little guys…"

He looked at the ground for a while in silence. It appeared that the thought of a spider's life in solitude sincerely upset him. Then, he put his arm around Gingka and pulled the redhead in tight. He almost fell off the sofa, so Gingka had to pull him back up.

"What do you mean? Don't_ you_ prefer to be alone?"

"Yeah but that's because I hate everyone," Kyoya stated in a tone that indicated that this was the most self-explanatory thing in the world. "But what if spiders actually _want_ friends? What if they're always alone because nobody_ understands_ them?"

Gingka, who really just wanted to get off the topic of spiders, called for Madoka. She returned to the room right after that and Gingka wondered if she had been listening to that whole conversation. She handed the water to him and had to wrap his fingers around the glass for him while he stared at it curiously.

"What do I… what do I do with this?"

"You drink it. Water will dilute the alcohol in your blood. I hope it makes you feel better," she replied.

He glared at her. "Don't tell me what to do. I'll ring Nile and he'll come and beat you up."

"Just drink the water, Kyoya!"

And Kyoya drank the water.

"Thanks," he said as he whiled his mouth and handed the glass back to Madoka.

"No problem." She went to turn back to the kitchen when the next comment Kyoya made caused her to stop in her tracks.

"No, I mean it Madoka. Thanks for everything."

He looked up and once he realized that he had caught her attention, he continued. "You're always fixing Leone and stuff *hicc* even though I'm so mean to you. And Gingka," he turned his cross-eyed gaze to Gingka. "You're a worthy opponent. You motivate me, ya know? Thanks for that. I appreciate you guys lots and lots"

An awkward silence swept through the room, but Kyoya didn't seem to notice. He put his hand on Gingka's back and pushed the redhead off the couch before laying down, nuzzling his cheek into the arm of the sofa. Gingka and Madoka exchanged a confused glance.

"Guys, I'm gonna take a nap okay? Don't worry, I'll wake up soon and then we can go skiing."

Ignoring the last part of his sentence, both Madoka and Gingka nodded. They bid him goodnight in unison and within seconds, his light, drunken snoring filled the room. The conscious two moved to Madoka's work bench and sat down.

"He's a lot more tolerable when he's drunk, isn't he?" Madoka asked.

"Yeah," Gingka replied as a smile crept upon his lips. "Maybe we should get him drunk more often."

Madoka gave him a dissaporving look and Gingka stopped laughing immediately. Then she said, "You know as late as it is, I'm kind of grateful this happened. At least we know he doesn't completely hate us."

Gingka shook his head. "Nah, he doesn't hate us. He just doesn't like us much. But that's him. You take the bad with the good."

"I suppose so. Should we bring this up with him in the morning?"

"I wouldn't. He'll deny it and besides, we know what happened."

"Yeah…"

They sat in silence, both of them zoning out into deep thought with Kyoya's confessions on their minds. They stayed like that until Gingka finally yawned and stretched his arms above his head.

"Wanna call it a night?"

"I was thinking the same thing." She stood up and began to make her way over to the stairs. "Goodnight, Gingka. See you in the morning."

He returned her farewell and she was gone, leaving him alone with nothing but Kyoya's unsteady snoring and an annoying headache in the back of his head. He sighed, stood up and went to go back to his sofa, which was where he spent most of his nights these days. For some strange reason, he felt a feeling of contentment swell in his chest.

That was until he laid eyes on Kyoya's body. Asleep. On_ his_ sofa.

"Hey," he remarked. "Where am I supposed to sleep?"


End file.
